


第二弹【霹雳娇娃】

by Dimo82929



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 圣诞节前夕三辆车 第二弹Sabina x Elena沙雕文风  ooc预警
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Kudos: 12





	第二弹【霹雳娇娃】

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节前夕三辆车 第二弹  
> Sabina x Elena  
> 沙雕文风 ooc预警

“i hate you.”

“别这样啊，honey…”Sabina擦了擦脸上的灰尘，回过头揉了揉Elena柔软的发顶“多好玩啊。”

“一点也不。”Elena双手微微颤抖着抱在自己的胸口，有些气恼地瞪着一旁幸灾乐祸的女人。

她翡翠般的眸子闪烁着一丝狡黠，本就乱糟糟的金发此刻更是炸了窝一般乱翘着，白皙的脸蛋上满是尘土，可她却毫不在乎似地望着自己，咧开的嘴角让Elena恨不得一拳打到她漂亮的笑脸上。

“如果每次回家都要这样的话，下次的任务你就和Jane一起去吧。”

感觉到双腿已经不再颤抖，Elena推开她欺身压过来的肩膀坐了起来，然而发软的腿还是让她忍不住贴在了墙上。

小菜鸟真的生气了……

Sabina跟着站了起来，伸出手正要把她抱起来，那人却像一尾鱼一样从她手中滑走，然后气呼呼地进了屋子。

Elena为什么生气了呢？

在任务结束，二人搭着直升机回来的时候，等不及想要快点回家的Sabina直接抱住Elena从飞机上跳了下来，当然，她是带着降落伞的，然而小菜鸟并没有。

这不规范又极具危险性的动作显然导致了二人降落时的状态异常狼狈，Elena的尖叫声甚至达到了G7，在Sabina几乎要松开她捂住耳朵的时候，她们就一起挂在了家门口的大树上。

well，Sabina承认这很危险，但那飞机飞得并不高，如果Elena不乱动，她还是有自信可以带着她安全落地的……

心里暗暗想好借口后，Sabina走进了家里，那人却并没有在客厅待着，倒是浴室里传来了一阵阵水声。

“更好了～”

Sabina忍住笑意，小心地靠近了浴室的门，嗯，果然是反锁着的。对这个结果并不意外的Sabina从一旁的抽屉里Saint为她们特制的小工具，然后对准了门。

“轰！！！”

“WTF？！！！”

Elena被身后的巨响吓得整个人都钻进了浴缸里，只剩下半张脸留在外面，琥珀色的大眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，瞳孔都在微微颤抖。

“啊……那个……”

Sabina看了眼手中的握柄，那上面的显示屏上显示着——爆破模式

“fine…”

她随手丢掉了那个破道具，双手伸在脸侧，小心翼翼地站起身，然后弯下腰来“may i…”

“no.”

Elena双手环抱在胸口，蹲在浴缸里的身体还在轻颤着“出去！”

“可是我也要洗澡呀……”Sabina一边说着，一边又往前探了一步“我们一起嘛～”

“我不会再说第二遍，get out”

Elena感觉自己的愤怒几乎能把这一浴缸的凉水都烤熟，然而那个脸皮极厚的人却继续向这边走来，在她忍无可忍地冲对方挥出一拳的时候，那人却没有躲避，硬生生被她一拳打在了小腹上（因为Elena蹲在浴缸里所以不是打在脸上）

Sabina惨叫一声坐到了地上，Elena手忙脚乱地从浴缸里跳了出来，伸手扶住她

“你怎么不躲啊？”

“你怎么真打啊？”

“我生气了啊！”Elena没好气地让她靠在自己怀里，伸手为她揉着肚子。

“好吧，我现在也生气了。”Sabina闭上眼睛，彻底瘫在她身上，双手死命抓着她的手按在自己的小腹上“你怎么能打女孩子的肚子呢？”

“对不起……”

Elena吃力地扶着她，然而那人却像块石头一样不停往地上倒去，不堪重负的Elena被她带得不得不弯下了腰，胸口的柔软不小心贴到了Sabina的手臂上。

那人突然睁开眼，紧紧盯着她，绿色的眼睛在温暖的浴室灯光下泛着一层枫糖一样的暖光。

Elena这才意识到二人现在的姿势，她有些害羞地想要起身，那人却立刻把她拉了下来。

“你干嘛？”Elena不满地仰起头“你倒是疼不疼？” 

“疼～”Sabina委屈巴巴地点点头，随即摸了摸她的脸“对不起刚才吓到你了……” 

“哪次？”Elena挑眉

“……两次……”Sabina讪笑着“明天我会找人把门修好，你能原谅我吗？” 

“……”Elena无奈地笑了笑，正准备说什么，却被那人按住了脑后，二人柔软的嘴唇贴到了一起。

感觉到对方的僵硬，Sabina轻笑着含住她的下唇，舌尖顶进她的牙关，卷过她不停躲藏着的小舌，Elena忍不住闭上眼睛，酸痛的手臂微微有些颤抖。

Sabina支起身子把她抱进怀里，温热的手掌在她微凉的皮肤上轻轻抚过，一声轻吟从Elena的口中溢了出来，她轻喘着抵住对方的肩膀抬起头来

“还没洗澡呢……”

“一起……”

Sabina重新吻上她的嘴唇，带着她站起身来，空余的手打开了淋浴。

热水浇灌在二人冰凉的身体上有些微微发烫，Elena轻哼着抱紧面前的人，手不自觉地拉扯着她身上湿透了的白色衬衣。

Sabina抓住她的手腕，然后抬起来死死压在她的头顶，另一只手托起她胸前的浑圆微微用力地揉捏着。

“嗯…轻点……”

Elena仰起头，热水让她有些睁不开眼，于是她干脆向后靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，然而当她一睁开眼，便看到了那双灰绿色的眸子，深深地望着自己，其中的炙热几乎要将她烧化。

那只在胸口凌虐的手不知道什么时候已经探到了她的腿心，灵活的手指顶开娜里紧紧闭合着的软肉，指腹顺着花核向后蹭过。

指尖不同于热水的触感让Sabina不由得挑起眉，然而面前的人好像早就预料到她的嘲笑了一般，死死地闭上了眼睛，甚至扭过头去。

Sabina低头笑了笑，凑过去用嘴唇在她的侧颈上轻轻磨蹭着，手指不停在那颗花核上揉动，直到那里充血肿胀起来。

细细的呻吟声从Elena咬紧的嘴唇中溢了出来，她微微皱着眉，既像是痛苦又像是欢愉。

Sabina低下头咬住她剧烈起伏的胸口，在上面不停地留下自己的痕迹，手指也逐渐向洞口探入。

紧致的肉壁在一被她碰触到便死死咬了上来，Elena像是承受不住似地弯下腰，耻骨微微向前倾着，小腹上精致的线条随着她的动作不停起伏着。

Sabina松开桎梏着她的手，那人立刻抱住了她，大腿配合着她的动作微微张开。

手指顺利地探了进去，那炙热的软肉不停收缩着，外面的小核也在不停抖动。

“你好烫…”

听到对方喷吐在耳际的话语，Elena呜咽着捶了一下她的肩膀，Sabina却不以为意地吸吮着她的颈侧，然后留下了一个深紫色的痕迹

“你越来越敏感了……”

一直得不到回应的Sabina微微勾起手指，换来对方的一阵轻颤“是因为我调教得好吗？”

“唔…啊…闭…闭嘴”

终于忍无可忍的Elena回过头咬住她的耳朵，然而深埋在体内的手指却突然抽送起来，身体被拓开的酥麻让她有些使不上力气，只好轻轻含着对方的耳廓不肯松口。

“你喜欢这样是吗？”

还没反应过来对方在说什么，Elena的一条腿就被抬了起来，被牢牢固定在了对方的腰上，被强迫张开腿后，腿心的花瓣瞬间暴露在对方的攻击之下，更加方便了Sabina的进出。

“啊…慢…慢点…啊……”

Elena无措地抱紧了Sabina，腰却下意识跟着晃动起来，Sabina有些激动地添了一根手指，拇指不停按揉着那颗早已涨得发硬的小核。

二人的动作不小心把莲蓬头的热水关了起来，一时间，液体拍打的声音环绕在雾气弥漫的浴室里，充斥着Elena的耳膜。

她甚至能听到那些黏腻的液体从对方的指尖滑落后溅到地面的声音。

Sabina看着她潮红的脸，忍不住凑过去再次吻住了她，指腹按住她甬道上方的褶皱，不停勾弄着。

体内的敏感被对方不停欺负着，Elena感觉到眼底有些发热，呻吟声也不停被对方吞进口中，她只觉得全身上下都被Sabina牢牢掌控，每次当她以为自己到达顶峰的时候，却总会有更高的浪潮向她打来。

“唔…不…啊啊啊啊…”

Elena躲开她的吻，掺着哭腔的声音响彻在浴室里，背后早已被捂热的瓷砖硌得她肩胛骨生疼，但此刻她已经无暇去顾及那些，仿佛全身上下只剩下了和Sabina连接着的那个部分。

甬道开始不规则地收缩起来，Sabina突然蹲了下去，张嘴含住了那痉挛着的花核。

“不行…啊啊啊啊……”

Elena按住她的脑袋，本想要推开，却还是言不由衷地将她按进了自己的腿间。

高潮来得又急又猛，Elena甚至听不见自己的声音，仿佛一道惊雷击中她的身体，从大脑到腿心在一瞬间麻痹起来，她甚至觉得自己的心脏在那一刻停止了跳动。

Sabina仰着头看着她登顶的模样，柔软的嘴唇轻轻吮吸着她还在跳动的花核，直到Elena紧绷的身体软了下来，她才松开了口。

“你还好吗？”

看着那人无力地靠在自己怀中的模样，Sabina摸了摸她又出了一层薄汗的后背。

“嗯……”Elena喘息着闭上眼“还得洗澡……”

“噗……”Sabina揉了揉她的头，声音也柔和了下来“放心睡吧，交给我……”

那令人安心的嗓音让Elena逐渐放松了身体，接着便失去了意识。  


后记

Elena是被自己的呻吟声吵醒的

她趴在枕头上反应了两秒后才回过头去

“SABINA？！”

“你醒啦？”

那人低头轻轻啃咬着她弓起的脊骨，双手按揉着她的腰窝，戴在腿间的道具快速进出着Elena的身体

“i hate you!!!”


End file.
